I Thought You Were Gone
by XxOurLadyBonbonsxX
Summary: When bella's mother breaks up with her husband Bella chooses to go to England with her to get away from the memory of all things cullen after Edward deserted her. but what happens when the whole leaving them behind thing dosn't work? i suck at summarys x
1. Chapter 1: Oh Britania

'I looked over my shoulder looking at the group of teens in the schools white and blue uniform playing rounders on the back pitch of the schools gym when I saw something streak around the bases not even noticing me. It was him. _Edward.'_

* * *

Hi I'm Bella Swan i'm seventeen years old and I live in Phoenix with my mother Renee. My farther, Charlie, and my mother are divorced and Dad lives in Forks where I lived for a year or so but moved back for... personal reasons. Any way was moving to England. Oh joy. It was mum who suggested it as she has broken up with her boyfriend Phil and with him being a famous base ball player he's plastered all over America so England is her 'sanctuary' away from anything to do with him.

I was sat on the blue and white airplane seat of the Thomson airplane thinking of the past. Thinking of a time when mythical creatures were, well, mythical. Thinking of a time before _them_. I had forbade myself from saying _their _name as the pain that usually followed had burned a large, gaping hole in my chest that I thought might never heal,

"You okay love you look pale?" my mother's voice woke me from my thoughtful slumber. She smiled down at me a small crease appearing between her pristinely plucked eyebrows. Mum had always had a knack for sensing what someone was feeling. She always saw things that other people did not,

"Ye mum i'm fine just a little tired" I lied. Yes I was tired but that was not why I was acting this. It was because I'd thought of them

_'Hello this is your captain speaking we have landed at Manchester airport. The time hear is ... 3:00am and the temperature is 13*C. thank you for flying with American air. Hope you enjoy your holiday" _ha. Holiday I'll believe that when I see it. I'm really tired though and I just want to get home.

The car journey to our new home was long but quiet. The house was situated on a small estate in a little Village called Aspull. It was a small house nice and cosy for the two of us. When we arrived home mum swept me into a big hug and began to cry. I knew she was remembering past boyfriends who had left her broken hearted and alone... We just sat on the couch squeezing each other in a hug that can only be shared by a mother and daughter as I cooed comforting words at her. After a while of her shamelessly crying into my shoulder her sobs subsided and I felt her go heavy and her breathing deepen and I knew she was asleep. I laid her head on the softest pillow on the couch and pulled my old afghan off the back of the sofa and placed it over her. I knew I shouldn't disturb her it was the first good sleep she'd had since she had broken up with Phil. What with all stress of moving and the pain of loosing the person closest to her heart, the one she'd thought would never leave her. I then stood up, stretched and began to trudge tiredly up the stairs. I quickly grabbed my make-up bag from inside my suitcase; quickly brushed my teeth and put on a pair of old sweat pants and a strappy top and snuggled into the un-familiar bed. I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of, what I think was, our large selection of metal pans hitting the hard wooden kitchen floor," shoot" I heard my mothers irritated voice. I sighed, stretched and slowly rose out of bed. I looked quickly out of the small wooden framed window to check the weather. It was raining. Profusely. I grabbed a bobble off my bedside table and messily tied up my long brown hair. I looked across my bedroom properly examining my new sanctuary for the first time. It was small but with enough space to hold my old computer desk form Charlie( thankfully I had replace my old, wheezing computer with a new up-to-date one), a tall Beach wood wardrobe and a doubled that mum had insisted on buying in a 25% off sale. I sighed once again. It would take a while for me to get used to. I turned and opened my bedroom door and began to walk down the stairs, "you okay Hun?" My mum asked as she popped her head around the kitchen door. Her eyes were very red and her hair was sticking up in places where she had been lying on the couch and last nights mascara was slightly smudged under her eyes making her eyes look even redder and bruised, she looked very pale. In fact she looked like a vam- no don't think about it. I swallowed hard against the dry lump that had appeared in my throat and ignored the empty feeling in my heart as a spoke,

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" I placed, what I hoped was a convincing, smile on my face which she seamed to buy and replied,

"I'm fine Hun you looking forward to your first day of English school life" she plastered her face with her childlike grin that always made her look about 12. I smiled again then sighed (I think I'm developing a sighing disease) and walked over to the small kitchen table and sat down. mum seemed to preoccupied with the new socket adapter for the old microwave to listen to my answerer so I didn't give a proper one I just mmmed at her and I think she got it, " aha you sill little plug see its not that hard why can't you both just get along" I began laughing at her. She smiled sheepishly at me when she realised that I was laughing at her talking to inanimate objects.

When the old microwave had spluttered itself into life and mum had warmed my porridge it was time to get ready for school, " mum I'm gonna have to pass on the breakfast thing or ill be late" she was stood mid bowl pass as she looked at the small silver radio on the counter and dropped the little bowl on the floor splattering the contents all over the floor

"Oh flip I'm late for work" she then ran of up the stairs and into her bedroom. I heard many 'aw's' and bangs as I guessed she was trying to get dressed probably doing three things at once. I sighed but then stopped my self mid sigh so I don't sound all mopey, then grabbed the mop and began to clear up the messy stain. I then dumped the mop back in the bucket9 I would clear it up properly later) and ran upstairs to get changed. I quickly dressed in my baggy boy jeans and a tight t-shirt to even it out, grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my back pack, snatched up my puffer coat and key," mum i'm going ill see you later have a good day at work"

"*thump* yeah love* bang* I'll... try to *bang* hmpf agh*gasp* urrgh okay yeah ill see you later love ill try to ring you to see how your getting on."

"Kay mum see you-"

"o o o o o wait" she then came banging down the stairs with her shirt on inside out and with her head through an arm hole and only one pant leg on, fell the last couple of stairs, stood up and said " love you" she then kissed me and ran back up stairs. I smiled at her she really was rather crazy sometimes. I turned undid the chain and locks on the White front door and walked out side into the thickly falling rain.

I ran up to my truck and fumbled with my keys trying to get the right one for my ancient truck when I saw a flash of bronze streak past my head...

* * *

okay hoped you liked it i enjoyed writing it i will be updating it ver-ver-soon so do not fret. so if you wanna no

***how Bella copes with her first day in England?**

***What interesting and unusually things will happen to her**

***and most important what was that mysterious bronze flash**

Then hold on and wait for the next chappie

loads and loads of loving love

P.P.G. xxx xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Typing

I ran up to my truck and fumbled with my keys trying to get the right one for my ancient truck when I saw a flash of bronze streak past my head...

I screamed whirling round to see a fat squirrel sat streak off towards the fired around the side of the house, "stupid squirrel" I grumbled out loud. I took several deep calming breaths before returning to fumble with my keys. Backdoor, front door, ah car. I shoved the key into the rusty key hole of the old Chevy truck and slid inside flicking on the heater. I shivered as I turned the ignition and the car spluttered into life.

The drive to school was slow and laborious. There was a major traffic jam on the road leading out of our little village so it took 2 times longer then getting there should of done. When we arrived at the school I couldn't help marvel at its simple beauty. The main school building was old and covered in ivy, white wooden windows neatly laid out of in rows on the buildings face, the red bricks faded with age and the sear size of it made me want to cry. It looked exactly like a school should do. Old, big and very tidy.

Many students looked at me as I got out of the car and began to walk nervously towards the front of the school where many students were congregated obviously waiting for friends or chatting before heading to class. I muscled my way through them when I heard something that made my head shoot up and spin round stopping me dead in my tracks, "ye I heard she said she wanted to go with Edward Cullen" when the girl saw me looking at her she shot me a evil glance, flipped her hair and turned back to her friend. I shook my head and set back off down the hall. There are lots of people with that name I can't be him I'm just being paranoid.

At the end of the hall was a big very important looking door with the words 'headmaster' printed onto a thick gold plaque at the top and ' S. Brierly.' On a less important looking plaque underneath it. I swallowed my fear and knocked on the large oak door

"Come" a very commanding voice echoed through the door. I opened it to see a large circular office its walls covered in certificates and book shelves. There was a large wooden desk in the dead centre of the room with neatly organised papers, pens and other school related items stacked on top of it, " ah you must be Miss Swan please take a seat" his voice seamed as strong as his grip as he took my hand and shook it vigorously. I sat as requested on one of the small wooden chairs were naughty or over achieving kids usually sat,

"Yes I am" I forced a smile on my face. And he smiled back in return,

"I speak on behalf of all our staff at St Hopes as I welcome you with open arms to our school. Hear I have your timetabled" he handed me a small sheet of paper with a class list on it, "your map and a homework time table. Enjoy your first day at St Hopes"

"Thank you" I force smiled again, took his hand in firm handshake and turned to leave. _'Right' _I thought, _'first period…science good something difficult to take my mind off things' _I checked the little paper and saw that my biology room was right over the other side of the building. Great.

As I wandered through the hallways trying to keep my head low and ignore all of the gawping glances from the resident boys and the devil glances shooting at me from the envious eyes of the girls. When I finally reached my class room I opened the door and was met by a smell of something awful. It smelt like rust and metal. It was blood. They were doing blood typing today and I hadn't been informed, me being new and all. I just stood in the door way swaying slightly on my feat as a small blonde haired woman who I presumed was the teacher came over to me with a warm, but slightly worried look on her, face, "hello I'm Mrs Smith you must be Isabella swan nice to meet you" I didn't even feel well enough to correct her when I saw one girl prick her finger and the blood drip onto the file. I went green and began to sway more violently, "Are you okay Miss Swan would you like to be excused?" I nodded slowly fearing that if I opened my mouth something worse than words would come out, "okay well then just go to the First Aid room where I'm sure someone there will help you out" I turned smiled at the short woman and walked out of the stinking class room.

I ran as fast as my legs would allow towards the nearest door that led to the clean, fresh air that was outside. I passed classroom after classroom each filled with 'avid learners' and then hit the back door bursting through it. I gulped at the clean air trying to flush the smell of the blood from my nose. Argh I hate that smell. Huh Edward all ways laughed at me for saying I could smell it. Aw. The large hole in my chest that usually materialized every time I thought of _'those people' _had returned with full force. Come on Bella stop thinking about them you know it will only be painful when you stop. I continued taking deep breaths and rubbing my aching chest as I turned my head and looked towards the car park when I saw a car. A very Familiar car. A very familiar Silver Volvo. My jaw fell open as I just stared at the car. _'No… can it be that girl did say Edwards'_*wince*_' name maybe… NO! Bella Stop it your just trying to convince your self. It's just a coincidence' _my head was right I was just being paranoid. Again! I sighed and turned on my heal and began to make my way, no way back to class, but to the first aid room Miss had mentioned.

I began rummaging in my bag for the little White map. _'Where is it? Shoot did I drop it in the science room?' _ Bang! I collided with the cold hard chest of a tall muscular man…

* * *

Hello I hope you all loved it as much as i love you all i really like this story so don't worry I will continue it!

Hahahah i bet i tricked you with the whole squirrel thing but don't fret Edward will be coming soon...real soon muhahahahaha: P

I hope that you all appreciated the whole blood testing thing as it is one of my fave twilight chappie and rather cool how Bella can smell blood. I can do that but its really faint and it knocks me sick two. Blech!

So if you want to know who this muscular man is: P

Read the next instalment of I Thought You Were Gone when I post it YEY!

Love you

P.P.


	3. Chapter 3:The Dream

I began rummaging in my bag for the little White map. _'Where is it? Shoot did I drop it in the science room?' _Bang! I collided with the cold hard chest of a tall muscular man…

I fell back onto the cold, hard surface spilling my books all over the floor, " sorry Are you okay?" a friendly male voice said as he extended his hand toward me and I took it,

"Yea sorry I'm really clumsy it's my fault," I said brushing myself down. I smiled and looked up at his face and the shock of it knocked the wind right out of me. He had chalk white skin with lavender patches around the eye lids, his face was beautiful with high cheekbones and thick set eyes, his lips were vivid red and… his eyes… his eyes were bright gold. He was a vampire and a vegetarian vampire at that. I just let my jaw flap like a gold fish while a small smile appeared on his perfect lips and a miniscule creased had appeared between his eyebrows,

"Are you okay? My name is Robert Cullen" the room started spinning at these words. Cullen. Vampire. Volvo. Edward. They can't be here I left them behind. HE left me. Oh they can't be here they just can't it's not fair. I stumbled as the room got fuzzier and fuzzier. Roberts hand shot out from his side and caught me before I hit the floor, "Whoa! Are you okay? Can you here me?" his tone seamed calm but there was an edge worry in his gorgeous voice,

"Mmhmm" was all I could muster. My head was filled with the denial of the Cullen's, not so appearing, appearance. My chest was filled with the pain of all those lonely days without him. But there was something new there. It was like a buzz slowly seeping its way through the pain smothering it slightly like dropping oil into a cup of water. It was hope. The thought of even just a chance of meeting my angel again had affected my body like nothing had affected me before,

"I'm going to take you to the first aid room, okay?" Robert then scooped me up into his muscular arms and began to carry me, bridal style, towards the medical room.

I felt numb as we walked (well Robert walked I was being carried by him) through the deserted hallways. _'They can't they just can't be if they were they would have been skipping blood typing with Robert' _these same words continuously flirted through my mind. Robert opened the door to the First Aid Room and laid me on a bed ignoring my many protests and attempts to stand as the nurse said,

"O dear what has happened to you dear?"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"If you where fine Mr Cullen wouldn't have brought you here, would he? Now what is your name miss?"

"Bella Swan" I saw Roberts relaxed face tensed along with his whole body as I said this,

"Well you obviously don't need me any more, Miss Sutcliff, Miss Swan" he barley even looked at me when he said my name and then just turned and left the room. I stared after him bemused. Why would my name cause him to react like this? Unless *gulp* Edward told him about me if they ever met some time… because Edward is NOT here,

"Well you look a little pale do you feel nauseous?" as she asked that a very green looking boy around my age with brilliant green eyes and messy brown hair came in supported by another boy who looked exactly like him. Huh they must be twins. Then the smell hit me. There was a thick paper towel wrapped around his finger a scarlet blood splodge spreading across it. I had to cover my mouth and try not to be sick as I smelt it,

"Miss I feel fine may I go-"

"Oh no way are you staying at school you are going home"

"But –"the smell was really getting strong now and I was swallowing back the bile that was slowly rising up my throat,

"no way are you fine here" she turned around and started scribbling on an official looking pad of paper, "give this in at main office and they will send you home" with a sigh I took the slip smiled at Miss Sutcliff did the same to the twin boys, trying my hardest to avoid looking at the bloody finger, and exited the clean, blue, blood smelling room.

I headed straight towards the main office as the bell rang. Hundreds of students piled into the corridors filling them with noise. I tried to make my way through the packed corridors once again ignoring the stares and glares coming from the pupils. When I saw the big, glass main office doors I pushed them aside and entered the small room. I was surprised when I walked in at just how cold it was (it must have been the air conditioning). The room itself was a beige wonderland literally everything was… beige the carpet, the walls, the couches and even the doors. I walked over to the desk were a woman with thick, curly black hair and thick milk bottle glasses, "hello my name is Bella Swan I'vebeen sent to give you this it's from Miss Sutcliff" the woman examined the paper with a disbelieving expression on her face. She pursed her lips tighter then looked up at me and said in a stern voice,

"Yes you may go home I will inform your teachers and you parents do you have a way to get home?"

"Yes Miss"

"Okay get well soon" she then returned back to typing on her wheezing computer. I took that as a dismissal and left.

I found my truck easily, unlocked it and slid inside. I shivered the cold English weather sure knew how to seep through your protective clothing. I twisted my keys in the ignition and set off. I still didn't feel well. Whether it was the smell of the blood or the pure worry saturating ever inch of my body that Edward was here or a mixture of all of them I don't know but I wasn't well.

When I arrived home I grabbed my bag off the seat cut off the engine and got out of the car. I ran through the thick rain until I reached my font door. Once inside I hurriedly scribbled a note for my mum,

'_Mum x_

_I've gone straight to bed I'm not feeling too good don't worry _

_Love you_

_B x' _

I then stuck the note to the wall facing the door so that mum would see it easily and went upstairs.

I quickly showered, changed into some sweats and crawled into bed.

'_I was sat in my truck at school. The car park was empty apart from 3 other cars a red BMW M3, a big jeep and … a familiar Silver Volvo. I slowly got out of my old Chevy and as I stood up 5 people mirrored my actions standing at the side of their cars as well facing me,_

"_why did you come here are you following us?" the little one said and wilt a jolt of realisation Alice materialised where the little person just stood but it wasn't her voice it was old and harsh nothing like her old kind, bubbly voice,_

"_Did you not understand what we meant when we left" Emmet appeared in the tallest person's shape and again his voice was cold and hate filled,_

"_We never really like you how can something as beautiful as us want a mere human?" Rosalie appeared her beautiful face twisted with hatred,_

"_You were just a toy for us to play with nothing more" Jasper appeared sending waves of fear my way then the last voice almost snarled,_

"_I never really loved you Bella" Edwards's voice was nothing like I remembered it. It was harsh and angry with no hint of the loving velvet he usually spoke to me with. Edward appeared as the others did, in a slight wisp of smoke, but when he came into focus he wasn't like the Edward I remembered, his face looked evil. I even stumbled back a few steps because of the shear intensity of it. It was the first time id actually seen him look like a vampire. I just stared open mouthed at them as each pair of Hatred filled eyes turned red and large fangs and nail sprouted on each vampire making them look truly terrifying. I only had time to scream as they launched themselves towards me…_

I shot up in bed gasping and blinking hard trying to clear the image I had just dreamt from my terrified eyes…

* * *

Hope you like it i no Ive not left you on a cliff hanger but come on this is better :P

any way ive stayed up til... 1:22 AM!!!!!! to finish this for you so it might not be as good as normal but i think its is

i hope you like Rob and i also hope you wanna find Eddie Heheheehehehe me too

keep reading and Review!!!!!

loads of love and cookies

P.P.G. XXX XXX


	4. Chapter 4: Clumsy As I Am

I shot up in bed gasping and blinking hard trying to clear the image I had just dreamt from my terrified eyes when I saw it. It was an image that made me gasp and snap my eyes shut. I was too afraid to open them again just in case it was real. He had snuck in at tonight before without me knowing. But he wasn't here. WAS HE! I swallowed hard and slowly opened my eyes. Nothing. I sighed with relief. It was just my mind playing nasty tricks on me after the bad dream. He was not here! I don't know why I had to say the same thing over and over again to try to convince myself. There was no solid evidence he was here anyway, so why was I getting so worked up about it? I sighed and checked my alarm clock 2:20 A.M. Brilliant. I couldn't go back to sleep for fear of seeing _them_ again so I sluggishly got out of bed. I must have been in a very deep sleep as I was very stiff and my body didn't seem to want to work. I stretched, wincing slightly at the stiffness, walked over to the ancient desk and flipped on the computer.

As the machine whirred into life I impatiently drummed my finger on the keyboard. I didn't know what I was going to do on the computer or why I was so impatient about doing it but I sat there listening to the rhythmic beat of my impatient fingers. The main screen the popped up on my screen and I grabbed the mouse, _'what to do? Oh I know' _I quickly opened up my email and began to write a short email to Charlie,

_Hi dad, _

_How are you? I hope that you're surviving without my cooking. Remember to stay off the red meat! The weather here is rainy. Just like Forks. My first day of school was great!' _I left out the being sent home and meeting up with a Cullen thing, _'the lessons are really interesting and are practically the same as American lessons. I really am missing you. Hope I'll see you soon. _

_Bella xxx_

As I finished the email and sent it I checked the clock at the bottom of my computer's screen. It was 3:00 A.m.? It took me 40 minutes to write that… it must just be because I was still half asleep.

I began flitting through webpage upon webpage trying to find something slightly entertaining when I came across one article that stopped me in my internet surfing tracks, '**5 hikers mysteriously vanished in supposed animal attack' **I don't know what made me stop and read it but something in the back of my mind was pulled towards the article as I read,

'_**5 hikers that mysteriously vanished 2 weeks ago have been found with multiple bites most likely caused by animal attacks before or after death.' **_My mouth fell open at this _'multiple bite most likely caused by animals' _i slowly began to read on,

'_**All Hikers were found in the same area carelessly duped in a clearing by animal or human no one knows. They had suffered many lacerations to the neck and wrists which caused massive blood loss resulting in their death. The family of these unfortunate sightseers are deeply shaken by this and any information on their deaths will be greatly appreciated' **_I just sat there gawping open mouthed at the screen. _'Multiple lacerations' 'massive blood loss' _my mouth had gone bone dry and strength of the grip I was putting on my mouse was bone smashing.

I nearly hit the ceiling as I hard a sharp, annoying beeping coming from my alarm clock. It was 6:30. I had been silently staring at my computer screen for 3 and half hours. I slowly rose and walked over to my bed side table shutting off my alarm clock. I stood up straight and noticed my hands were shaking violently. I tried to control them but with no prevail. What if there were vampires in the area. My experiences with vampire had proven that I had 'tasty blood'. I shook my head to try and calm myself I had other, more important things to worry about now like school. With that thought I grabbed my wash bag and towel and headed to the bathroom.

Once washed, dressed, fed and ready to go I snatched up my keys kissed mum goodbye and headed for my car. I hurriedly unlocked my Truck door and slid inside thankfully it wasn't raining to day as I checked my time table and saw I had P.E. first with Miss Round. I shoved my keys into the little slot near the steering wheel and started the engine. T took several twists and loving encouragement (me hitting the steering wheel continuously) before it started. As I reversed out of the driveway I heard a familiar tune came on the radio. It was DEBUSY. I quickly snapped of the radio I had had enough with anything to do with them. The really bad thing was it was all coming at once. The name, the car, the Robert, the dream…

When I arrived at school I locked my car and turned to be met with a small black haired girl smiling up at me, "hi my name is Emily, Emily Brown I was supposed to meet you yesterday but you went home so I couldn't. Welcome to St Hopes" she beamed up at me,

"HI I'm Bella Swan its nice to meat you to" I smiled. As I said this Emily's smile seamed to intensified,

"Wow your American. Cool. So what you got first?" her bubbly-ness painfully reminded me of a certain other small black haired girl the whole... no cavern in my chest seamed, if possible, to extend so much that it was even painful to breathe,

"Err, P.E I thi-"

"Oh that's what I've got we can go together." And with that she linked my arm and whisked me off to the P.E. rooms.

As we walked she chatted on about school and the teachers and I nodded when necessary and so on. When we got to the play pitches there was a group of people playing rounder while a teacher whistled loudly and bawled instructions at them. I looked over my shoulder back at the group of teens in the schools white and blue uniform playing rounders on the back pitch of the schools gym when I saw something streak around the bases at a speed that Olympians would have been proud of. When he got to the last base the ball not even near him he slowed down and I finally got a clear look at his face. It was him. _Edward. _The cavernous hole in my chest seamed to explode when I saw him. The pain was almost unbearable but I ignored it. He lazily glanced over his shoulder to another girl, who with another ground breakingly painful chest throb I noticed it was Alice, and he then looked me straight in the eye,

"What you looking a Bella? Oh Edward he's hot isn't he? Bella?" I barley even noticed Emily's voice. The only thing I could even barley notice was Edward beautiful face staring aimlessly back at me. Before he could even respond I turned and ran as fast as my legs would allow in the other direction.

I knew running would not mean anything if he wanted to try and catch me up but it was all I could do. He can't be here. He just can't be. I was still dreaming and would wake up any minute. I quickly looked back over my shoulder to try to see if he was really there not thinking about the consequences when you're as clumsy as I am. Sure enough I tripped over my feet and everything went black…

* * *

Thank you, thank you for all the lovely reviews you gave me they really make me want to smile and write more :P

Lozzy035: I hope you are please that he is finally here … kind of

So if you like the story, hang in there till the next chapter comes along and PLEASE REVIEW they make me want to write.

Loads of hugs and kisses,

P.P.G. XXX


	5. Chapter 5: Role Reversal

Sure enough I tripped over my feet and everything went black…

"Is she okay?

"She only has minor head trauma she should be waking up soon"

"I'm so glad she is back" I heard these painfully familiar voices echoing somewhere were my mind was not. I was too warm, too comfy to move so I just lay there letting g the voices wash over me,

"She always was too clumsy for her own good"

I reluctantly began to surface from my blissful slumber the world around me becoming more and more focused. I sensed that there as more than one person in the room but could not tell who they were,

"Do you think she will still, you know, still like us after what we did?"

"She better! I want my little sister back! What do you think? "

"I don't care what she thinks of us along as she is okay" it felt as if a lead weight had hit my stomach at this faceless voice. It was a type of angelic voice that would make the world's best singer sound like a cat being swung against a wall. I forced myself into awareness desperate to see if my suspicions were true.

My eyelids slowly fluttered open. I was immediately blinded by a bright hospital light beaming down on my face. I squinted through the light searching for the beautiful music like voice

"Bella" My eyes followed the sound of this symphony until they rested upon something so beautiful it actually hurt to look at him. My eyes snapped shut, my hands flew to my face and a sharp gasp whooshed through my teeth.

I continued to gasp audibly trying to settle my thoughts, _'they can't be here. They are not. I'm dreaming. I must be they left',_

"Bella are you okay?" _´not here! Not here! Not here!", "_Bella?" _'NOT HERE! NOT HERE! NOT HERE" _I felt a cold hand slowly snake its fingers around my wrists and begin to pull away my hands from my face. I tried to fight back but with no prevail. The hand was to strong, "Bella answerer me" I slowly opened my eyes to see his face. The face of a purely angelic…. Complete and utter arse! He left me! What a complete an utter,

"Arse!!!!!!" I didn't mean for my thoughts to become words but my Anger was too great to care. I heard Emmet chuckling and turned to give him an evil glare that made him stop immediately. I turned back to Edward who looked shocked and hurt,

"How dare you! How dare you even come within a 2 mile radius of me after what you did?"

"Bella I know i'm sor-"his voice sounded sincere but I didn't care

"Don't even _dare _say your sorry Edwardbecause i'm not listening" I had to wince slightly at the expression on his face. It was hurt and shocked and I knew that inside he was blaming himself for my pain and taking my abuse because he felt he deserved it. I would normally comfort him and tell him it wasn't his fault but it was and he deserved any pain he got. As I thought this a painful twinge in my gigantic chest hole but I ignored it.

"Just go" I looked away from his face unable to bare the pained expression on his face,

"Bella let me-

"JUST GO!" he opened his mouth as if to retaliate but closed it again and turned to leave.

Watched them go and waited till they were out of ear-shot, vampire style, and began to weep. I don't know where it was coming from but hot tears fell from my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there crying. Nor did I know the source. Wasn't sad or glad _HE! _was back I was just angry. Really angry. Soon after I heard my mum enter the room. She must have sensed my pain as she snuggled up beside me and let my cry unashamedly into her shoulder why she cooed comforting words at me. _'Ha' _I thought ´_bit of a role reversal' _we sat there for hours until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter but I have been really busy 2 day and I thought a little bit is better than nothing, huh?

So I will try to carry on writing it A.S.A.P. because I have tickets for Harry Potter at 5 o'clock tomorrow so I will be busy then AAAAAAANNNNDDDDD I break up from school on Friday so that mean 6 whole weeks of no school and 6 whole weeks of writing. YEY!

EdwardCullensbabe: I just wanted to say that I didn't describe Robert much because I want people to understand just how beautiful these creatures know as the Cullens are. See if I describe someone as beautiful the way I see people as beautiful they might not seem pretty to some one else. Like I like blonde hair and blue eyes where as some one else might like green eyes and … purple hair so I only vaguely describe them so that they can be beautiful to every one… you understand? Well I hope you do so that's my answerer: P

Keep reading my lovelys and I shall see you AFTER I HAVE WATCHED HARRY POTTER WHOO HOOOOO!! I bum harry potter as I so nicely put it on my profile: I want to get down and boogie with the whole series'. I have premier tickets to Dumbledore's … wait I can't say that it is a major spoiler. Muhahahahahah aren't I mean so yeah see you then. i will be majorly excited all dsy tomorrow and will probably need to take some pills or something!!!!

P. P. G. XXX XXX


	6. Chapter 6: Hope It Gives You Hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,

Now where did it all go wrong?,

But the list goes on and on,

Truth be told I miss you,

And truth be told I'm lying,

When you see my face hope it gives you hell,

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man (girl) that's worth a damn

Then he's (she's) a fool

You're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell!

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back you're memories their no good to me

Here's all you're lies,

You can look me in the eyes

With that sad, sad look that you wear so well…!

All American Rejects- Gives You Hell!

It was 3 more days before I was released from hospital. I had heard no more from the lying, leaving, horrible … Cullens. I sucked in a calming breath. I will not rise to them I will remain calm at all times and completely ignore their pitiful existence. I snatched up my keys and headed for the door.

The drive to school seemed to go by in an instance. Before anytime at all had passed, I was parking my old Chevy in a parking spot and bobbing out of my car. The sight I was met with made anger bubble up my throat. He was standing nonchalantly against his stupid Volvo. When he saw me he stood up straight an apologetic grimace etching his features. That stupid crooked smile playing on his mouth. I took a deep steadying breath, shot a death glare at him, flicked my hair hoping he could smell it, imagining the pain it caused him, telling my body off for the guilt it was feeling and stalked away.

I checked my timetable to see what I had. _Period 1: English Literature, D9, MR Barrows_.I love English Literature It is one of my favourite subjects now mainly because we get to study Shakespeare. *sigh* I love Shakespeare. I was still fuming when I walked into d9. But the sight I was met with made me bawl my fists up in anger. He was sat there. Second row from the back of the small classroom looking un-interestedly at a green book in his hands,

"ah Miss Swan welcome to my class" at these words ginger's head snapped up and look at me a look of pure shock and excitement smeared across is face, "errm just sit next to Mr. Cullen" I opened my mouth to retaliate but sir placed a hand on my back and guided me to my seat. I heard several 'lucky cow's' and 'why does she get to sit next to him's' but the only thing I could hear was my mind shouting ever profanity know to man towards pretty boy's table.

I sat down next to him throwing my hair around again trying to annoy him. Ha! he deserv- CONSIENCE SHUT UP!!! I want him to hurt after what he did to me. I decanted my belongings onto the table and faced the board, all to aware of the gold eyes burning holes in my cheek. I was about to turn and tell him to stop watching me and get on with his work as he said, "Bella… I really am sorry for what I did to you" my heart melted at the pitiful look on his face. His liquid topaz eyes brimming with tears his body couldn't shed. He really did look sorry… but he is just a good actor. My heart set back to stone as I thought this. He was not sorry at all he was just acting like he said when he left me:

_*flashback*_

"_Okay, let's talk," I said. it sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

"_Bella, we're leaving"_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But still I had to ask,_

"_Why now? Another year--"_

"_Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty three now. We'd have start over soon regardless"_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let is family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realised I'd misunderstood._

"_When you say we—," i whispered._

"_I mean my family and my self."_

_* Flashback stops*_

I shuddered mentally at these words. They still seamed to make me want to curl up on a very busy road,

_* Flashback continues*_

"_Bella I don't want you to come with me" he spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying_

_There was a pause as I repeated the words on my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. 2you… don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, place in that order._

"_No"_

_*flashback end*_

I gritted my teeth a said "I don't care what you have to say about what you did, Edward. You're no good for me" I saw him wince at the way I reversed his words on him and loved it. I then faced the board. The lesson was silent from then on.

As I walked into the lunch hall with Emily,

"So him was French?" she asked her bubbly face alive with excitement,

"Bon" I replied she giggle. I looked up and saw one of the most unappealing sights ever in front of me. ALL of the Cullens were sat on a table at the back of the room, all of them (except Rosalie) had smiles on their faces looking at me. I ignored them and sat down with my friends trying to engage into the conversation but with no prevail. I couldn't help feel ashamed of my self for the pain I was putting him through.

Hi kids!!!!! Heheheeh!! Sorry for taking so long and sorry its so short I'm just really busy at the moment so please don't kill me

I hoped you liked the song it's my personal fav and I was listening to it and a light bulb went off in my head so I put it on tell me what you think

I'll try and review A.S.A.P. And I just want to personally thank every one who faved it or alerted my story love you (K) please review it cheers me up!!!!

P.P.G. XXX


	7. Chapter 7: Why Don't I Miss You

Why don't I miss you?

Tell me what am I supposed to do?

After all the shit that we've been through

I can't feel a thing

Bowling for soup- why don't I miss you?

'_Stop looking at me!!!' _The only thing I could feel ALL THROUGH BREAK were two hot spots on my right cheek, the feeble symptom of 6 sets of gold eyes boring into the side of your face. I was about two seconds away from walking over to them and ripping their perfect heads off as Emily said,

"So are we all up for the cinemas tonight?" the group groaned but Emily could hardly contain her excitement and was practically jumping up and down in her seat,

"COME ON! It will be fun." a scheming smile slithered its way onto her tiny face, "I'll even invite Edward culle-"

"NO" every one on the table stared at me at his, "I mean he's… probably busy" I heard quiet snickering coming from the 'prick's united' table but brushed it off _'not going to get to me. It's what they want Bella relax',_

"Yeah you're right… okay 5 o'clock tonight, empire cinemas. Be there or be square" Emily beamed. We all jumped as the bell rang and we began to gather up our things.

The rest of the day was well school. Long, tedious and pointless. As I was walking out of school, actually dreading the thought of tonight's outing, I realised that today was my first full day at and English school. Oh joy. I pulled my hood tighter around my face shielding myself from the bitter rain when an even colder hand grabbed my arm. I whirled around only to se a very wet looking Robert looking me straight in the eye,

"Bella you have to talk to Edward" I opened my mouth to retaliate but he cut across me, "no Bella I need you to listen. I've never seen Edward so upset and I've know him for along time. When he left you it practically killed him. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He was hardly ever in the house. When we moved here he started to get over it probably because he was away from the memories and I... I thought I'd get my real brother back. when he found you and… it broke his heart when you said those things" he closed is eyes and took in a deep breath, "listen just… just talk to him. Let him know how you feel and LISTEN to what he has to say. Please" I felt my eyes filling up and I tried to blink them away but with no prevail,

"I- I have to g-go" I chocked out and ran for my truck.

Once sat in the driver's seat I fumbled with my keys each time attempting to find the right one and turn on my engine. But my eyes were too fuzzy with tears so I threw my keys to the floor, hugged my steering wheel and let the tears wash over me. _'if he felt this way why did he leave me?' _the tears continued to splash onto my grey jeans staining the dull fabric, _'how could he put me through this pain and claim he felt just as bad? He could have come back. He could have never left in the first place' _I heard a loud banging on my window that jolted me out of my tears, "are you okay in there? Its just I'm locking the car park now"

"Yeah" I chocked out reaching down to pick up my tossed aside keys stuffed them into the ignition and pulled out of my car parking spot.

When I got home the time was 3:30 and mum wasn't home yet so I ran upstairs, grabbed a couple of the softest towels I could find, snatched up my trusty wash bag and practically ran for the shower knowing the warn soothing water would help my pain. I quickly stripped down and jumped into the shower flicking the water up to full heat. As the water hit my cold skin it seamed to warm my body like drinking hot chocolate on a bitter winter day. All the pain caused by Edwards return was washed away down the plughole along with the healing water.

Once warmed and clean I got out of the shower., wrapped my hair and body in a thick, soft, white towel, brushed my teeth and headed for my room watching the hot steam billow across the hard wooden floor of the landing. I sifted through my wardrobe trying to find something nice to wear to the cinemas. I eventually picked out my skinny denim jeans, black tight t-shirt and Pauls Boutique jumper. Plain and simple, like me.

I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair through leaving it down to dry naturally as I heard mum coming in, "Hiyah love are you okay?" I quickly snatched up my wallet and put all its contents into my purse and replied,

"Yeah I'm gonna go to the cinemas with some friends is that okay?" I bounced downstairs into the dazzlingly clean kitchen to see my mum setting a large box of vegetables onto the counter,

"Yeah, yeah. Its time you found some new friends. Be safe and be back by 10" she then kissed me and I headed for the door.

When I arrived at the cinemas all of my new found friends were there. Emily the bubbly black haired girl, Helena the beautiful blonde hat had all the boys drawling over her, George the handsome mysterious one and Jake the tall muscular red head,

"Bella!!" Emily ran over to me as I ducked out of my truck and hugged me forcefully, "I'm so excited I heard its really romantic." I sighed mentally romantic gussy stuff was going to do my current heart ache wonders!

We paid and went to find a seat in the appropriate screen. The first scene of the film was a couple sat on a beach at sunset wrapped tightly in each others arms kissing passionately. I couldn't stand it, "hey I'm gonna go to the toilet" I whispered to Emily the whole in my chest twinging as the couples kiss excelled,

"But the film just started" I just shrugged and shimmied along the row of kissing couples and exciting the mushy cinema.

Once outside I sat on the nearest fence and hugged my knees close to my aching chest, "Bella?" a soft velvet voice asked. I spun my head around releasing my legs letting them fall to the ground,

"Edward" I gasped watching his figure materialized from behind a bush, "wha-what are you doing here?" his face seemed to be apologetic and worried like he was scared how I would react to his presents,

"I came to apologize for Roberts's behaviour. He had no right to come and talk to you"

"No he didn't and neither do you" I mustered the sternest look I could on my face,

"Bella let me explain you can't stay angry at me forever" I snorted but he just sighed and continued, "let me explain why I left you" he paused examining me as if waiting for my reaction but I just folded my arms and continued glaring at him, "you know full well that all I ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy. That night when jasper attacked you I knew that as long as you were with me you would be in danger." He closed his eyes as if in pain but opened them again unleashing the full power of his golden pupils on me, "I knew I would have to leave to keep you safe so I did. I thought that if I persuaded you that I didn't love you, you would move on. Clean break, you know" he swallowed hard and stepped closer to me practically nose to nose, "it killed me to see you believe me so easily. When I left I spent most of my time away from my family barley even seeing them. I couldn't bare to let them see me in such a vulnerable way. I was literally broken inside bells. I never stopped loving you and I know that you still love me. Bella please." At this my mouth fell slightly ajar, my arms fell to my side and my eyes brimmed with tears. _'How could he tell me this now after all he's done? I can't let myself fall back into his trap. I can't let myself get close to him again because I'll just get hurt. I have to say something to him that will make him just leave. I have to make him believe I don't love him. Like he did to me'_,

"Bella, please. You have to love me. Please, I know you do" I stood up straight my tears pouring down my face my eyes closed with the effort to form words strong enough to express my point,

"Then why don't I miss you?"

* * *

Hiyah guys!!! Again sorry or the late ness but I have been busy and I'm trying my hardest.

Okay…well don't kill me but I'm going to have to ask you to….giveme5reveiwsbeforeiupdatenext!... sorry but I do feel really cheeky… Okay I said can you please give me 5 reviews before I update my next chappy? I know it's mean but please!!!???

Here is a little glimpse of the next chapter:

"I'm so glad your back bel- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!?!"

Interested? I know I am hahaha

See you soon oh and don't be afraid to like email me or something I don't bite AND IT'S FUN :P

P . P . G . XXX


	8. Chapter 8: Old Memories

"Then why don't I miss you?" I saw pain twist on his pale face, "you will always have a place in my heart but after what you did to me I just, just can't trust you the same way, Edward. You're a completely different person to me now" his hands dropped from my arms and he looked at the floor obviously crestfallen. I didn't mean what I said. I missed him more than I've ever missed anything in my life and that's why I had to convince him that I didn't. I couldn't risk being hurt like that again I couldn't risk having my heart broken twice, "I understand." He gulped but then looked me full in the eyes, determination set on his face, "Can you at least forgive me enough to be my friend? Just a friend. I can't live my life without you in it someway" he said the last park so quick I had to really concentrate to understand, "An ever since we found out you were here Alice has… well Alice has been Alice. She's been an annoying pixie" he smiled a heart breaking smile that knocked the air out of me,

"ye- ye I su- suppose to save you from her pixie-ness" all of a sudden the bush from which Edward had appeared shook violently as Alice streaked towards me jumping into my arms and hugging me, nearly knocking me to the ground, "oh Bella I've missed you so much. I'm so glad your back bel- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!?!" she jumped off me and looked me up and down shaking her head. I rolled my eyes, "a jumper! Really? I have a lot of work to do" she then grabbed my arm and steered me towards Edwards Silver Volvo,

"Were are you taking me?" she gently shoved me in the front seat and got in the drivers side herself, leaving Edward to get into the backseat, "well now your back you really think I'm gonna' leave you to go home? Everyone wants to say hi!" I groaned as she sped off onto the motorway.

We arrived at the house and I couldn't help but gawp at it. It was huge. There was a long gravel drive with wrought iron gates half way down baring it from. The house itself was a massive Victorian mansion with balconies and little towers. It was beautiful. Ivy, creeping its way up the side of one red bricked wall, covered several of the old, wooden windows that seemed to twinkle happily behind the green blanket. Alice then opened the door for me and reached in to pull me out pulling me into a bone crushing Alice hug, "oh I'm so happy you are back2 she then hugged me again, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the gigantic house.

The inside was much the same as the old Cullen house clean, minimalistic and very, very white. Inside it was nothing like the traditional outside, the first floor was one large opened planed room. Off to one side was the kitchen which I knew to be only a prop, Emmet's massive 80" TV surrounded by 3 of the whitest, comfiest looking couches ever and sat there on a slightly raised platform was Edward's gorgeous grand piano smack bang in the middle of the extensive room. I was drawn to it thinking of all the times Edward had played my lullaby on it. I felt myself begin to walk towards it.

I ran my fingers up and down the familiar keys relishing in the feeling of the ivory against my skin. It felt so homey, "BELLA!" Emmet swept me into a massive bear hug swinging me round in circles, "I'm glad you're back it was miserable without you" Emmet glared at Edward but he just shot a dirty look back and sat on the couch,

"I'm so happy you have returned Bella" Esme wrapped her arms around me pulling my gently in to a motherly hug. Her eyes filled with non-existence tears, "Bella" Carlisle also gave me a fatherly hug pulling me into his chest. Rosalie or jasper did not come close. Rosalie was sat on the bottom of the grand staircase sulking with her head in her hands, avoiding my gaze. Whereas jasper was standing warily behind Emmet, obviously too ashamed of what happened last time I saw him to come any closer, "hi jasper" I smiled timidly at him but looked him straight in the eyes trying to keep my emotions calm,

"Hello Bella" he smiled still not moving from his spot behind Emmet, "how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks"

Before I knew what had happened I was sat on one of the comfy couches being asked question upon question about what I had been doing since they last saw me. All through the convocation Edward was stood p at the back of the room, looking at the floor. I didn't know what he was doing but he was obviously mulling something over, "So why did you move to England, Bella?" Esme asked shooting an accusative glance at the pensive Edward,

"well Renee broke up with Phil, her husband and she wanted to get away from his memories so I went with her… trying to do the same" my voice went quiet at the end of my sentence and I saw the whole of the Cullens (except Rosalie) shoot death looks at Edward who still had his head hung in shame, "then mum got a job here so here is were we went."

"Cool! You just couldn't stay away could you bells" Alice asked sticking her little tongue out at me. I smiled.

After a while the rest of the family went back to their daily duties; Emmet and Rosalie had gone off to their room doing god knows what, jasper was playing a very violent zombie game on the huge flat screen, Alice was designing clothes on the touch screen computer( that jasper had said they'd adapted to react to pressure instead of heat like most touch screens) Carlisle had retired to his office to finish some paper work e said he had to do, Esme was sat across from me reading a book entitled: How To Draw The Human Body(obviously planning a new painting) and Edward had not move from his contemplation spot all evening. I began to wonder what was going on in his mind when a violent buzzing in my pocket brought me back to earth. I checked my phone and saw I had 5 missed calls but this time it was Emily ringing me,

"Hello"

"Bella? Where the hell are you? You went for popcorn and never came back! Where did you go?!" her voice sounded frantic,

"A friend picked me up because I wasn't feeling well" I lied because I didn't want her knowing were I really was. Not because I was being sneaky but because if she new I was at Edward Cullen's she would not leave me alone, "I didn't ring because I didn't want to interrupt the film"

"Okay… Few! I was worried. So are you okay now?" her voice seemed a lot calmer now and she was back to her old bubbly self,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Was the film good?"

"It was really good we all cried in the end, even the boys! Anyway I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" I shut off the phone and looked up and jumped. Edward was stood in front of me with a crooked smile brushed across his exquisite lips and a black bin bag in his hands,,

"I'll take you home now if you want to" I nodded and rose to my feat unable to speak after seeing 'my' smile back on his face. His smile widened as he saw the bedazzlement on my face. We walked to his car in silence. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid inside.

"Well thanks for this. I'll see you tomorrow at school, yeah?" as we pulled up outside of my house I unbuckled my seatbelt and mad to get out but a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me gently back to my seat, "what is it Edward?" his face was twisted in a strange way. As if he was trying to figure out a hard maths problem,

"Bella. Before you said that you couldn't trust me the same. Well I want to prove to you that I never stopped loving you" he then placed the black bin bag on my lap, " I knew I couldn't survive without you deep inside and eventual I gave up. I went back to see if I could grovel enough at you're feet for you to allow me back in you're life. But when I got there all I got was a very irate Charlie telling me to stay out of you're life and I knew you'd moved on" his face seemed slightly ashamed at his next words, "the night I left you I wanted you to forget me, but I wanted to think to myself that I'd always be with you in some way so I put these under your floor boards that night while you were in the woods" he smiled a timid smile and leaned over to open my door. The closeness of him sent my pulse racing. All I could smell was that intoxicating sent of Edward that mad my head swirl and the breath hitch in my throat. He opened the door and sat back smiling at me, "well I'll see you tomorrow" I didn't say anything I just got out of the car and walked towards the house, unlocked the door and went inside not even waving him good bye.

I ran straight up to my room ignoring my mother's calls of greeting and slammed the door behind me, wrenching the bag open.

Inside was a small CD jewel case, a small flat rectangular box and many other boxes and items. They were my memories. All the things that reminded me of Edward that he had taken away that fateful night.

* * *

HIIIIIIIIIIII okay I know I didn't get he reviews buuuuuut I have something to tell u

Okay well next week I am going on holiday yey. And I buggggggged my mum to take her laptop but thn she told me that there was no internet and I was like :O so I wrote a weeeeeely long chapter 4 u ad I will like post 3 chapters at once for you when I conme back. So pleeeeeese don't kill me :P

Please review or email me be honest coz its better like that then being all 'that was good' when you think it was pants :P

Talk to me!!!!

P.P.G. XXX


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Days

I sobbed as I looked at all the things I had pined for so many months ago. The photos of me and Edward in Charlie's tiny living room arms wrapped around each other smiles plastered on our faces, Edwards cold and fake, messily snapped on the camera Renée had bought me, the jewel case containing the small white disk that had my lullaby lovingly copied onto I, the box of long expired plane tickets a white bow tied around their shiny white surface and the radio that I myself had gouged out of the dash board after Edward had left.

As I stood their aimlessly staring into this tattered black bag, practically dead to the world, my numb mind twigged one very unusually factor. My heart had not tinged when I had said Edwards's name. There it happed, well didn't happen, again. No pound of fury thumping against my heart, no flicker of hurt just pure bliss. Heartfelt and happily welcomed bliss. I smiled listening to my steadily pounding hearts its beats almost happier, like they were whole at last. No matter how good these feelings felt I had to show Edward and his sycophantic family what it was like to feel someone you love abandon you and how it was a punishment to be reserved for the hardened of evil murderers! I closer the bag and trudged over to my sand wood bedside table and placed it on top next to my alarm clock its number glowing 8:30. I smiled the newfound happy feelings welling up inside be flooding the whole in my chest and for once in 8 months I felt whole again. My smile broadened as I grabbed my wash bag and practically skipped to the whit bathroom door across the tiny hall way and the steamy shower concealed behind it.

I was laughing. There was no logical reason for it I just, was. I slowly opened my streaming eyes trying to make sense of this sudden gleeful moment. Sat lazily around me on 3 of the squishiest, whitest couches were the Cullens all laughing along with me. '_I must look silly' _ I thought, _'laughing over nothing' _ I tried to stop but I was just too happy watching the light bounce onto their faces light bouncing brilliantly off them like thousands of diamonds were encrusted onto their marble skin, to content just sat here giggling along with my family , _'whoa' _my sopping wet eyes bugged out as I thought this, the pointless laughter still bubbling up my throat, ' _did I just call the Cullens my family?' _hiccupping my way into science, with the same goofy grin on my damp face, I felt a cold yet oddly welcoming arm drape itself over my jumping shoulders. My still slightly blurry gaze followed the arm up to a shoulder, then a jaw and then the most heart meltingly beautiful sight. Edward smiling my favourite crooked smile. I snuzzled into him, loving the way his hard cold body felt against mine. I looked around at the other 7 people sat around us each one with the same loving smile on heir devastatingly beautiful faces. Jasper had his muscled arm around Alice's petite shoulders, Rosalie leaning into Emmet's huge chest her hand lovingly placed on his chest, Esme and Carlisle sweetly holding hands and Robert stood his hands in his pockets an air of easy grace seeming to flow off him. I closed my eyes beaming and nuzzling closer into the love of my life's chest feeling him squeeze me protectively blissfully happy in my own little bubble of happiness.

I was awoken by my fiercely beeping alarm clock. Smacking it off and still unconditionally happy I practically hopped towards the shower to start my morning preparation.

"Bella honey someone's here for you" I could tell with the way my mum spoke that she was smiling and I was scared to find out why. Puzzled I grabbed my bag and wallet and left my room.

Stood at the bottom of the stairs was Edward happily chatting to my Mum. I smiled taking my full focus off walking down the stairs and tripped. Before I had even got close to the floor Edwards strong hand grabbed the small of my back heading any further progress towards the floor, "thanks" I gasped partly because of the shock of the fall but mainly because of Edwards closeness. He smile obviously listening to my frantic heart beat as he pulled me to my feet,

"Oh nice save Edward" mum said her hand over her heart her breath slightly uneven, "are you okay?" she said this like it was a simple question like 'hello how are you' because I fell so much,

"I'm fine mum. Let's go" I kissed Renée on the lips and left the house.

On the journey to school I sensed there was something not quiet right about Edwards's behaviour. He'd answer my questions very vaguely and the one time I had mentioned the 'animal attacks' he had immediately changed the subject to his old favourite of the weather,

"Edward tell me what's wrong I know you to well for you to tell me you okay!" I grabbed his arm as we pulled into the car parking spot and he made to get out

"Everything's fine be-"

"No it's not! what's wrong?!" I was beginning to get angry now,

"I just have a lot on my mind at the minute" he smiled and looked me straight in the eye but I knew he was lying,

"Tell the truth Edward, please I can take it" he looked at me his topaz eyes meeting mine his full of sadness and anger,

"the animal attacks aren't animal attacks." He swallowed hard anger flaring in his eyes. My fears confirmed my stomach dropped through the car floor and onto the cement below, " the attacks… are Victoria"

Du du duuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

Hahaha im back ppl yey. Or I hope yey other wise how silly do I look lol.

I will post another asap coz I shattered and going bed. Oh I just want to say that it is…

108 days til the new moon movie I am officially starting a count down im so freaking excited!!!!!!!!!! Aniwho got to dash beddi bi time

Love you

P . P. G. XXX


	10. Chapter 10: Victoria

"Vic- Victoria" my breathing was coming in gasps and my eyes were bugged out of their sockets. I felt dizzy the air around me going fuzzy as I felt myself sway forward. Edwards strong arms grabbed me a pulled me to his chest stroking my hair,

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Bella I'm sorry" I couldn't even speak, my breath hitching in my parched throat. Why? Why did bad things always happen to me?

"Bella" Edwards butterscotch eyes were filled with sorrow as he met my chocolate ones,

"I will **never **let anything hurt you again. I promise" I didn't have the mental stability to argue with him. To tell him that nothing could ever hurt me as much as he did. I just lay there protected by his secure arms.

Terrifying thought flooded my mind. Victoria standing beside a pile of smouldering, sweet, familiar smelling ashes, her teeth bared in a fierce smile her red black eyes glistening with thirst.

"What, where-she. Ho-" my bottom lip was wobbling with such prowess I couldn't even string my words together as tears popped from my eyes wide eyes,

"Shh Bella you'll be safe. She can't touch you. Not while I'm here"

"And how do I know you'll always be here. You've done it before you can do again. How do I know that you'll not run off at the last minute? How do I know that you'll protect me and it will not be you hurting me again?" I pulled back my voice shaking uncontrollably, sobs braking between my weak words.

"Because no matter what I said in the woods. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you, Bella" I gasped at the words. They were my words and this shocked me knocking the breath from my lungs.

He reached up his hand and brushed a long, brown strand of hair off my tear stained face. I looked straight into his eyes. As his cold finger caressed my skin all thoughts of Victoria and her plot to kill me flushed from my mind. I just wanted to lean in and press my lips to his. I breathed deeply loving the way his scent caressed my nostrils. I just wanted him. I felt myself leaning closer into him,

"Bella?" I snapped out of it. I shook my head slightly, Stupid, dazzling, vampire.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the school day. Terrifying thoughts of Victoria swamped my mind. Edward had point blank refused to leave me alone. He said that he had been tailing me since he found out I was here. He said it was the day the attacks started…

We had organised that I would invite Alice to stay, as he new he would not be welcome in my home, so that she could protect me at night.

Alice was sat at the end of my bed idly playing with a loose strand of fabric attached to my bed sheets as I walked into the room. Her head snapped up and she beamed at me, "I really am glad yo-" she broke off her eyes glazing over and a dreamy expression crossing her features. She was having a vision and judging by the large crease between her tiny eyebrows it wasn't a good one.

She gasped heavily her eyes popping open and her mouth falling ajar, "she's coming" I knew what that meant. Victoria.

I was sat in the passenger seat of Alice's bright yellow Porsche, zooming through the wet streets towards out destination. And my salvation. The rain thundered against the windows while Alice spoke comforting words that I was to numb to hear. I barely even noticed her shooting round near hair pin bends at break neck speed. I couldn't care, the only emotion, sense, feeling I had in my body was pure unrivalled terror.

Alice had said Victoria was coming and we all new who for. Me.

We turned round one last sharp bend onto a familiar gravel driveway, its large iron gates swinging open for us. Alice got out of the car, looked directly at the house a serious look on her tiny face, then ran to my side of the car opening the door as 7 vampires materialized around us. As Alice's cold hands lifted me gently from the car rounds of anxious questions were spat at her,

"Are you sure it was her?" jasper questioned a look of pure hatred on his usually beautiful features,

"Were there any others?" Emmett asked giving me a week almost reassuring smile his eyes never leaving the surrounding forest,

"When will she come?" Esme's loving face was transfixed with mine the worry only a mother can possess swimming in her eyes,

"Is there anything we can do?" Roberts's voice called from the back of the group his face twisted like he was trying to figure something out. Alice didn't answer she just shook her head and pointed to the house as if to say 'inside'.

Edward didn't say anything or apparently hear anything as his eyes watched me like I was a bomb about to go off at any second. The Cullens all made to move forward but my legs wouldn't move for the fear. I felt them wobble and crumble as I slipped to the ground.

Before my body could touch the hard gravel Edwards secure arms wrapped themselves around me and hoisted me to his chest,

"It's okay Bella you're safe" his topaz eyes, so filled with fear, met mine and I saw no hint of a lie in them. I nodded weakly as he carried me towards the great house.

"We don't have much time. Literally a day maybe less" I was still scooped up in Edwards arms sat whilst he sat on the couch arguing over my future with the rest of his family,

"We still need to get her as far away as possible" Edward repeated himself looking sternly at Edward,

"Victoria is coming from all sides even if you manage by some miracle to avoid her and her newborns how are we supposed to fight them off with just the 7 of us?" Alice actually stamped her foot when she said this. Every one was looking at everyone else trying to make up a plan but nothing seemed to be materializing. Out of the corner of my fuzzy eyes I saw Edwards head turned towards a very pensive Robert,

"I think its time you all found out why Edward and I know each other" Robert started as the coven all turned to face him, "and… the gift that I posses"

* * *

I'm sorry if I'm dragging this out abit but I have it all planed and zomg its amazing the next chapter is realllllly long and so is the one after that coz that's when it all kicks off :P

review pleeeeeeas I'll make you a deal the first 8 people to review will get special mentions in the next chapter in which I will also need you reader's co operation. But that's secret till then *winks*

HOPE you love the looong chapter

mwah

P . P . G . X X X


	11. Chapter 11

**_A veeeeeeery special mention to a verrrry lovely person called LOZZY035 for reviewing my story and remaining faithful throughout (see said I'd give you a special mention!!)_**

**love you!!!!!!**

* * *

We all stared mystified at him while he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot,

"I am Edwards …biological brother" there were many intakes of breath at this including me and excluding Edward who obviously new this I mean who wouldn't notice if there brother pitched up and lived with them, "I was born in 1907 and was 12 when my family contracted the influenza and died. Me of corse having no idea of my elder brother's life was shoved into an orphanage and forgotten about. The orphanage was a terrible, squalid place were they regularly beat us and put us into hard labour in the work house as was per usual for people in poverty back then"

I looked up at Edward who seamed shocked at how his younger brother was speaking so readily about his torturous childhood,

"My life was actually a living hell until one night a small coven of rouge vampires trying to find an easy meal broke into the orphanage and slaughtered all of the residents. I was on the top floor so by the time they got to me they were almost full so I was left alone with every other person in the house dead and no one else in the world left to me" Robert was closing up and scrunched his face up at the painful memory. I stood up my legs shaking violently and walked over to Robert wrapping my arm around his slumped shoulders encouraging him to go on. He smiled softly at me and continued,

"So I was left on the streets, left to fend for myself. I slept were ever I could and stole anything I could eat. Then one day I was returning to my chosen sleeping spot I saw three familiar figures stood there leaning against the wall.

"I turned to leave but they started calling after me I sped up but they caught me I realised that they were the vampires that had stormed the orphanage 3 years ago. Sure enough they bit me and left me there assuming I was dead, but they had left just enough blood in me to start the transformation. Three days later I woke up. A fifteen year old new born vampire in a city filled with people.

"I wandered around for years feeding off animals whenever necessary until about 9 months ago when an all too familiar bronzed haired moron found me" the whole family turned to Edward who had a cautious smile on his lips.

"Well at first I was scared of their being another vampire in the area because well I had no fighting experience and they might be an expert. So I backed up against a tree as doofus over there" he pointed to Edward, "appeared in the clearing looking straight at me. I think it took all of ten 2.5 seconds for me to realise it was Edward. At first I was relived he was there, then I was happy I wasn't alone, ten I was angry, very, very angry that he had been alive all this time and not tried to find me. I wanted to hurt him and as I thought this… I did." Every one looked very puzzled but Edward hung his head knowing what was coming. Robert was worse he looked devastated at having to re-live this memory I rubbed his shoulder to encourage him again, " we think it has something to do with the emotional and physical pain I was put through when I was younger but whenever I want something to hurt or … die I can do it with either my mind or my touch…" the whole house was staring gobsmacked at this seemingly innocent and harmless 16(or so) year old boy being a deadly killer. Alice was first to react. She just ran over to him and jumped onto him shocking him. He looked at me eyes wide but I just smiled,

"omgican'tbeliveyouareactuallyEdwardsbrotherthisisso beeeeeeeeeeeeep" the speed and pitch at which Alice said this went beyond the capability of my simple human ears. I just looked at the Cullens pointed to Alice, put my finger to my ear and held my hand out to the side as if to say, 'what the hell did Alice just say?' they all just giggled and walked over to Robert embracing him if not slightly gingerly at the fact he could kill them with a single touch,

"So we don't really need to fight we can just zap em' down with your Jedi mind power?!" Emmet's excited voice boomed over the family's heads,

"Not exactly I can only focus on one person and I'm pretty sure Victoria wont just have 1 new born" a the mention of her name terror once again saturated my body. And I collapsed onto the couch. Jasper sensing my fear nudged Edward, who came over and sat next to me tilting his head round to look at me,

"Bella?" I nodded my eyes staring unmoving at the facing wall, "Bella don't worry you have to trust us you'll be safe" I still didn't move but answered my mouth hardly moving,

"I trust you" I felt Edward breath in sharply at this and I scrunched my face p into a sort of 'damn' I realised what I had said. I placed my elbow on the white arm rest sank my head on top and lent away from Edward looking directly away from him. I saw I the large golden mirror above the roaring fire Alice give Edward a 'it's your own fault look'

The evening was tense and cautious as they planned attack plans and argued about what was best for me. I hadn't moved from my hostile position on one of the cushy love seats. Waves of calm often lapping my skin. I knew I would be safe here and that the Cullens were doing everything humanly, and vampierly, possible to keep me safe but some strange feeling made me feel like I was being watched and like I was alone.

I looked up into the mirror and saw 8 sets of gold eyes watching me through it I turned around to face them,

"So are you okay with this plan?" Carlisle asked. I stuttered trying to find words,

"s-sorry I wasn't listening" Carlisle just smiled and repeated his unknown question,

"it's okay I sai-" Carlisle's words were cut off however as a thunderous crash sounded from outside the enormous glass windows as the glass shattered and ghostly figures stood at the bottom of the garden. They we're here.

* * *

Oooooo I'm truly awful aren't I for leaving you there but anyhow I have the secret to reveal. Okay in the immortal words of Delorace Jane Umbridge a-hem:

I am running a competition. I need 5 new characters and here is were I'm being ultra creative.

The first 5 people who review this with suitable new born characters will be used in the next chapter. Basically I want you to think of a character, like use yourself if you want, give me a name description and special power e.g.

Fangie mcfang

Black hair, red eyes, very skinny

Ability: extra acute senses

AND I WILL PUT IT IN MY STORY!!!!

Understand? Good. So if you want to be part of my story give me you're character ideas :P

Hope you enjoy thinking up your sexy or muscly, or extra clever vamps

P . P . G . X X X


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys you're right it was the wrong story. I'm sorry if I got you excited.

This was meant for my other story, silly silly me :P

The truth about this story is I have no idea where to go with it and it been on standby ever since.

So I'll make u a deal!

Whoever can tell me the best ideas they have for my story I will give it to them.

Yes, all you have to do is tell me what u wanna do and the story is yours, to do whatever you want with:P

Simples!

So get thinking.

Once again I'm sorry for this mistake, please don't shoot me :P

Loads of love

Katie xxxxxx


End file.
